


Crimson Sunsets, Crimson Blood

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine returns to camp after spending the night with someone no good. His boss isn't happy.





	Crimson Sunsets, Crimson Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Contains blood and some punching, just a warning. Happens right after Silken Tongue, Silken Sheets done by Burgie

The hell was he supposed to do? He was meant to go out to scout but here he was, tears on his face and a day late. The hell was Carson was going to think when he smelled that man’s exotic scent all over him? Daine tried not to think about it, though he couldn’t help but drink in the sweet smell mixed with a bit of dust from the plains. Sighing, he pressed Cloud on. He would just face what was going to happen. Maybe Carson would be merciful.

Daine approached the camp slowly. The sun was setting in front of him, it was as red as the blood that would soon mark his face. His anxiety grew as he approached the camp. The Mutt tried to ignore the puzzled gazes that landed on him when he came into sight.

He dismounted his dark grey horse right as the large man with the gold tooth slowly stepped out of his tent. The Scarlet Soldiers had set up camp in a rather nice valley. Though with his boss approaching him, Daine couldn’t see the flowers and wonderful mountain. All he saw was the dirt and his boots.

“So, Mutt, would you like to explain to me why you were late?” Carson spoke, his voice dripping with the beginnings of anger.

Daine simply slid the saddle off of his sweaty horse, putting it on the post next to Cloud. Right as the saddle landed on the post however, Daine was yanked by his hood, causing his hat to fall to the ground. Suddenly his face was only an inch away from Carson’s.

Carson was holding him by the collar of his shirt and jacket now. Glaring at him with brown eyes that glittered with the rage of a thousand bulls. His gold tooth stood out from his white teeth, his lips curled into a snarl. Daine could feel the anger wrapping his heart with anxiety, causing it to thump in his chest.

“Did you not hear me the first time, Mutt? What took you so long?” Daine swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide. What was he supposed to say? That he slept with a man? That he fell in love with a man who just wanted him for a good time and took the money to be used on supplies? His mouth hung open slightly for a moment before closing again.

Carson’s grip loosened slightly as he could smell what was on Daine’s clothes. The stench of mint, valleys of milk and honey, and sex. It stuck to him like a flea to a dog, unwilling to let go. The young man started to tremble at Carson’s deathly look. He knew what was coming. He could feel the iron fist already.

“Who was she, Mutt? I thought you resisted the charms of women. So just who was this lady that was able to break your spirit?” The man seemed to growl.

At this point, Daine could feel everyone’s eyes on him. They burned him like a brand, and he knew what that felt like too. This time, Daine wasn’t choosing to be mute. He couldn’t speak. Carson was going to kill him.

Carson looked the boy over, head to toe before swiftly punching him in the jaw, just the way Daine had punched Ydris. Maybe he had learned a thing or two while being with this gang. The boy’s hair fell in his face like feathers of a raven after the punch. Crimson blood mizing with the strands of midnight blue locks.

“So, it wasn’t a woman was it? It was a man.” Carson glared as he punched Daine in the face again, causing him to slip from his grasp and fall like a weak mule.

“Say it, Mutt! Say it so we can all know just who you are and how you feel!” Daine gasped on the ground, shaking so much more. His world was spinning and he could hear Cloud whinnying and jumping slightly at the sudden tension. Despite everything, though, Daine kept quiet. He couldn’t bring himself to admit it.

The Mutt yelped at the sudden pain in his stomach, he started to curl up at the force, pain burning through his stomach.

“Say it.”

Another kick.

“SAY IT!”

Daine coughed up blood this time, he could hear the shouts and the other horses starting to dance around.

“Y-Yes…” He groaned, sounding small and weak.

“Louder! Louder so we can all hear!” Carson mocked, staring at the boy on the ground.

“Yes! I… I spent the night with a man.”

Daine screamed at the crack in his side from the hard boot connecting with his rib. He heard Cloud squeal. He saw about eight hooves dancing in front of his face. The sound of a crowd rang in his ears. Daine had disappointed Carson. Disappointed everyone. Going into the gang meant leaving love lives behind. Especially of those kind… those kind especially.

The boy groaned as he was brought to his feet. He gripped his side. The break didn’t feel major, thankfully it was just a crack hopefully. Blood dripped from his face and mouth as Carson leaned in to talk to him again.

“Never do that again, Mutt, you hear me?” Daine nodded this time, his breath shallow. Soon he was thrown over to two other guys in the gang.

“Patch him up. We’re going to need him for the robbery in a few days.” Carson spoke, but he sounded so much further away than he was. Daine thought he was going to faint. He almost wanted to, but he didn’t.

 

After he was patched up, Daine didn’t stay for long. In the night when he was sure everyone had fallen asleep, he snuck over to the horses. He had his things packed and swiftly tied them to his saddle after quickly throwing it onto Cloud. His horse nickered in concern but Daine didn’t answer him. The Mutt only equipped his bridle and jumped onto his horse’s back, galloping Cloud out as fast as the mixed breed could run.

Only by sunrise did Daine realize he had nowhere to go. But the wind of the valley reminded him of a place. The smell of flowers brought that sly smile back to his mind. Those dark sheets, that pale skin. Those eyes...

He needed to steal his heart back. Daine needed to see him again, one more time. And deep down he only hoped the showman felt the same way.

Daine’s suspicious were correct. He learned from other vendors around that after Daine left, the showman was seen packing his things in a hurry and left without a trace. They said he seemed to be running from something, like he had a bounty.

After years of staying quiet, a smirk appeared on Daine’s face. The Mutt was known for being good at tracking. He vowed he’d travel to the ends of the Earth to find that man. Daine wouldn’t stop until he got back what was stolen from him. And he never, ever, let go of his promises and vows easily.


End file.
